Only Time
by Kilala06
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped when their campsite is ambushed! Inuyasha is determined to find her, but is wounded in battle. Will Inuyasha make it in time to save Kagome, and capture the sacred shikon jewel? Please r/r ^_^


Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, (no one here does =P) he, the TV show, the other characters ect., belong to Rumiko Takahashi and I in no way take any credit for her hard work and determination. An'ya is a character I made up, along with most of Narakus' minions so um, if at all possible try not to use them. ^_~ Pretty please R/R =) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit! Why the hell did it have to be me?!" Inuyasha cried as he slammed his hand into the icy, river water. He had been sitting there for quite a while watching the water ripple and dance as it flowed downstream. Although his eyes were watching the river, his mind was elsewhere. It drifted back, about 50 years or so Kikyo...  
  
Every thought that ran through his head was about her. Every moment he longed to touch her again, to kiss her and love her. But with his love came hate, deep hatred that ran almost as deep as his affection. Not for Kikyo, but for Naraku. Everything would have been perfect if not for him. And for what? The Shikon Jewel, which Kikyo now had in her possession again. He needed to get it back, and soon.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as he stood. Slowly, he slid off the red, poofy garments wrapped around his body, and strolled into the calm river. It was frigid, much colder than ice, but he didn't flinch nor jump with shock. It felt good swirling around his aching muscles and stinging wounds. The mossy floor cushioned his feet as he ventured further outwards, not until the water wrapped itself around his waist did he stop. The moon was a sliver in the indigo sky, signaling that a new moon would soon soar overhead.  
  
Suddenly, he dove under, only a ripple stirring in his former place. Inuyasha surfaced with a gasp, as the cold water squeezed the warm air from his lungs. He rang out his silver hair, letting it hang over his shoulder and broad, muscled chest. The wind danced over his face, and caressed his fuzzy ears. The sweet, air blowing downwind smelled pleasantly like his traveling companions, but mostly of Kagome. Inuyasha then smiled, his bright yellow eyes reflecting the pool beneath him. She looked so much like Kikyo, but they acted completely different.  
  
That had been plaguing his mind lately as well. He loved the priestess as much as he had fifty years ago, but he was starting to like Kagome as well. One day, he was going to have to choose. It would probably be the most difficult decision in his life, but he had to make it. This was the only thing that meant more to him than the Shikon Jewel, the only other thing he truly wanted.  
  
"Meeew!"  
  
Inuyasha whirled around at the sound to see Kilala, sitting patiently on the bank staring wide-eyed at him. The demon snorted as he walked towards her.  
  
"Stupid cat," he growled. "Thinking you can just walk over her and meow for attention."  
  
Inuyasha gathered his clothes, and after drying off with a rag, slipped them over his clean body. He adjusted the blue fang necklace around his neck, strapped the Tetsusaiga to his waist, and sat down amongst the tall reeds.  
  
"What do you think Kilala?" He asked a she stroked between her black ears. "Kikyo or Kagome?" Kilala purred and rubbed up against his forearm, flicking the black tips of her two tails under his chin. "Yeah that's what I thought." She jumped into his lap, and curled up between his crossed legs. "You know, you're the only cat I've actually had use for. I think your growing on me." He smirked as her head suddenly shot up. Kilala abruptly bolted from his lap, deeply scratching his legs in the process. "Stupid cat..." he grumbled as he watched her gallop off towards their campsite.  
  
Very quickly, Inuyasha discovered why the feline had darted away. A panicked scream startled him from his dreaming, and swiftly brought him to his feet. It was Kagome, and she was in trouble. Somewhere, deep in his heart, he felt a sudden surge of fear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
By the time he had gotten there, the campsite was in ruins. There were demons everywhere! Sango and Kilala were slashing through the horde mercilessly with the giant boomerang. Demon body parts flew right and left, and they were drenched in the foul-smelling blood. The fire had been smothered by one of the sleeping bags, and it smelled horribly of singed fabric.  
  
An ear-splitting screech sounded overhead, followed by the immense shadow of a giant, two-headed bird. Its scaly feathers shimmered green in the moonlight, and its long black talons struck at the air with madness.  
  
"Its Kisho!" Miroku cried as he pulled the beads from his right hand. "Keeper of the skies!"  
  
"No Miroku, save your wind tunnel!" Inuyasha ordered as he furiously ripped the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Help Sango!"  
  
The giant owl, with a great gust of wind, swooped down and landed in the small clearing. The two heads harmonized eerily as they both called out with anger. It clicked its beak as it glanced at Kagome, who was fumbling with an arrow in her quiver. A small flicker of pink light caught her attention, and she noticed a jewel shard embedded in the beasts' chest.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She gasped. "There is a shard in its chest!"  
  
When the beast discovered that Kagome knew about the shard, he became enraged and charged at her. The owl didn't run as awkward as a bird should have, and seemed more balanced on its feet than in the air. Kagome gasped, and pulled up her bow in self defense, but Inuyasha leaped before her before she could even pull the string. With his strong hands, he shivered her backwards into the soft, downy moss.  
  
"Get back Kagome!" he roared as one of the two beaks scraped his shoulder.  
  
On her hands and knees, Kagome crawled backwards, the blood of the owl flecking her cheeks and arms. She stared in horror as Inuyasha was caught between its fierce jaws, and almost ripped in two by the immense pressure. With the stealth of a cat, the half-demon grabbed the Tetsusaiga and jammed it upwards into the beasts brain. The second head gurgled before it fell limp, dropping Inuyasha from its grasp.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome was squeezed between two, burly arms. Before she knew what had happened, her hands were bound behind her back, and a cloth was wrapped firmly around her eyes. Kagome struggled. First kicking and squirming, then biting and screaming.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called desperately. "Inuy..." With a swift, blunt, blow to the head, her world became black and swelled with fear, and loneliness. She didn't know where she was going, or how she was getting there, all she knew was that she was afraid, and that Inuyasha couldn't save her this time... 


End file.
